gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Existence Status Requests
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki's Existence Status Requests page Existence Status Requests (or ESR) is for discussion and voting on changes to a myth's existence status label. Additional information on how the wiki's existence status works can be found on the [[GTA Myths Wiki:Myth Existence Status|'Myth Existence Status']] Policy page. *For requests for promotion, please go to GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. *For discussing a different topic, please go to GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Procedure To change a myths existence, you must leave a request on this page and place it under the Active Requests Heading. You must provide three pieces of evidence in support of your claims in your request. All requests remain active one week for voting. Only members of the GTA Myths Wiki Staff are allowed to cast a vote. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, the myth in question cannot be put up for reconsideration until six months have passed and new sufficient evidence has been brought forth since the first request. For a request to pass, it must garner at least 75% of the net vote. This is to ensure that there is a clear community consensus before a myth's existence is amended. This is also to prevent myths from being haphazardly changed by a slim majority, as the GTA Myths Wiki respects the original author's due diligence in researching the myth before publishing the article. Requests are not to be deleted in the active nor inactive sections. Even though you always have to file this type of request before changing myth existence label, some existence label changes may be passed without the request by administration of the wiki. For example, if the myth existence label has been vandalised and no one changed it or the myth existence label is obviously nonsensical. Existence Labeling *PROVEN - the myth has been proven to be real by various sources. *POSSIBLE - the myth might be real but does not have enough evidence. *UNLIKELY - the myth is probably not real, but not completely impossible. *FALSE - myths that are proven to be nonexistent and are made up by fans or are mods. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Only staff members can cast a vote, however any user can leave a comment. *Any user, regardless of staff position, edit count, or activity can request for a vote on a myth's status. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting lasts one week. Active Requests The Spy - POSSIBLE to UNLIKELY First of all, I'm wondering why the Spy's status was POSSIBLE, considering the only video investigation and the only picture for it is fake, and its investigator also being a faker. So the status should be changed UNLIKELY because even tho the myth is fake, Toreno still mentions he is watching and listening Carl. --Gangster |Talk 17:34, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Votes Comments Inactive Requests Request closed Will be changed to POSSIBLE by Mantiix (talk) 11:04, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Grove Street Elegy - PROVEN to UNLIKELY There has been some debate whether this page should exist; however it is well formatted, and meets the standards of the GTA MW. It is currently labeled as a proven glitch, however there is apparent disagreement on this label. The main argument for this myth is that it is a glitch and the car (which can spawn in some areas of LS) acted erratically because of this misspawn. The main counter-argument against this myth is that it is near impossible for that specific car to spawn in Ganton. This thread Thread:59265 covers most of the debate. Boomer8 (Contact) 09:57, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Votes *Down to POSSIBLE Mantiix (talk) 15:52, May 2, 2018 (UTC) *'Possible'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:31, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Comments *Discussion was formerly held on CfD and my position has not changed at all. One time sighting and poorly made page in multiple ways. - Gunshow (T, ) 10:25, April 30, 2018 (UTC) *It is the result of a cheat code as fast cars cannot spawn in such locations.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:06, April 30, 2018 (UTC) *Because major of community does not want this myth to be proven, I will vote to downgrade to POSSIBLE. Mantiix (talk) 15:52, May 2, 2018 (UTC) *Some of the most widely accepted and popular myths (Bigfoot) are "possible". So this would be in good company.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:31, May 4, 2018 (UTC)